


Powrót Do Gniazda Szczurów

by Catch_The_Blue_Dragon



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_The_Blue_Dragon/pseuds/Catch_The_Blue_Dragon
Summary: Krótki fanfic, inspirowany popularnym anime No.6 ukazuje kontynuację losów bohaterów.Historia rozgrywa się z perspektywy Nezumiego (Szczura), co podkreśla również tytuł. Bohater nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca i zdaje się być nieustannie pogrążony w stanie pewnego rodzaju melancholii. Jak Nezumi poradzi sobie po wydarzeniach, wieńczących oryginalną historię? Czy pogodzi się z tym, że już nic nie będzie takie samo jak kiedyś?
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 1





	Powrót Do Gniazda Szczurów

Siedziałem w norze już od dłuższego czasu. Przywykłem do życia w ciemności, żywiąc się samymi odpadkami i podkulając ogon pod siebie przy najmniejszej oznace zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Zupełnie niczym szczur. Nic więc dziwnego, że dostałem takie imię. 

Tak właśnie żyję od kiedy rozstałem się z Shionem. Popołudnia spędzam zaszyty w swojej kryjówce, czytając książki, aby chociaż na chwilę oderwać się od myślenia o Nim. Jednak bywa, że nawet bohaterowie w dramatach przypominają mi tego idiotę. Cholera...nie mam pojęcia co z tym robić. Próbowałem nawet z nim się skontaktować. Wysyłałem szczury z wiadomościami do niego, lecz Shion nie odpowiadał. Mijały tak tygodnie, miesiące a nawet lata. A ja wciąż, cały czas trzymam się kurczowo myśli, że On jest bezpieczny, tam gdzie teraz się znajduje. Po prostu rozpoczął nowe życie. Prawda? Przecież No.6 zostało już oczyszczone ze swoich grzechów a ataki pasożytniczych os ustały. Wiem o tym. Wiem to wszystko dokładnie. Wielokrotnie przecież udawałem się do tego przeklętego miasta. Ale dlaczego...dlaczego, do cholery, nie mogłem się z nim skontaktować? Nie mam pojęcia nawet gdzie teraz się znajduje, gdzie mieszka czy ma jakiś przyjaciół...Przecież wiele domów w No.6 zostało zniszczonych, wybudowano nowe...Gdzie ty teraz się podziewasz, Shion?

Minęły dokładnie dwa lata od kiedy się rozstaliśmy. Już naprawdę dłużej tego nie zniosę. A co jeśli...co jeśli On...nie żyje? Nie...nie, nie, NIE! Nie mogę tak myśleć...Ale doprawdy zwariuję, jeśli go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę. Idę cały czas przed siebie, czując jak żal dławi mnie od środka. Łzy cisną mi się do oczu, gdy mijam kolejne zrujnowane domy i podupadłe fabryki. Tutaj naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło od czasu wszczęcia przez Nas rebelii. Naprawdę niewiele...

— Hej! — słyszę nagle znajomy głos — Nezumi! Chodź no tu!

Prycham z pogardą. To Inukashi, Psiara. Dostrzegam ją w oddali przed swoim hotelikiem z gromadą zapchlonych kundli. Macha do mnie jak idiotka, chyba licząc, że pomogę jej w myciu jej brudnych czworonogów. Wzdycham ciężko, drapiąc się po karku. No ale cóż, trzeba wracać do pracy. Idę w jej stronę, wycierając oczy rękawem. Cholera! Dlaczego akurat teraz??

— Proszę, proszę. Kogo tutaj me oczy wi... — zaczyna Inukashi, jednak nagle przerywa, otwierając szeroko oczy — O-oj, Nezumi. Czy ty...

— Nic mi nie jest.-mruczę pod nosem, czując jak łzy znów cisną mi się do oczu.

— Ty...ty naprawdę...płaczesz?? — pyta, powoli podchodząc w moją stronę.

— WCALE NIE! — warczę, zabierając rękę od oczu.

— Nezumi... — mówi zaskoczona, ale jednocześnie o dziwo...z jakąś niespotykaną u niej troską.

— Po...po prostu nic mi nie jest! — wypalam ze wściekłością, jednak jednocześnie czuję jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy — Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

— Chodzi o Shiona...prawda? — pyta cicho, szukając mojego wzroku.

Czuję dosłownie jak coś we mnie pęka. Wpatruję się w nią pustym spojrzeniem, otwierając aż usta z wrażenia. W końcu jednak upadam na kolana, zanosząc się płaczem. Przez dłuższy czas klęczę tak, nie mogąc się uspokoić.

Nagle jednak, czuję na sobie delikatne, ciepłe ramiona. Wzdrygam się aż z wrażenia.

— I-Inukashi...co ty wyprawiasz? Ha? — pytam, siląc się na wyniosły ton — To...to niepodobne do ciebie. — dodaję cicho.

— Czy ja wiem? — prycha, przyciskając mnie mocniej do siebie — Po prostu...wiesz, odkąd opiekuję się Małym Shionem jakoś tak...chyba uaktywnił mi się instynkt macierzyński.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruję się w nią, zupełnie oniemiały. Jednak w końcu wybucham niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

— O...o co ci chodzi? — pyta Inukashi, odsuwając się ode mnie naburmuszona.

— O nic. O nic. — mówię, próbując się uspokoić — To po prostu...no, całkiem urocze.

— HA??! — wypala z zaskoczeniem, po czym jednak chwyta mnie mocno za ubranie, cała się czerwieniąc — Weź się w garść i przestań gadać od rzeczy, Nezumi! Już naprawdę padło ci na łeb od tego siedzenia w samotności!

Powoli się podnoszę a ona pomaga mi wstać. 

— Dziękuję, Inukashi. — mówię, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Niby za co? — pyta, po czym jednak oznajmia — Pora wracać do domu, Nezumi. Odprowadzę cię.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem. — mówię, po czym dodaję ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem — Pamiętasz o tym. Prawda, Psia Mamo?

— I co z tego?! Ja po prostu...cholernie się o ciebie martwię!

Unoszę aż z zaskoczenia brwi. 

— Ja...ja nie wiedziałem...

— To teraz wiesz. — prycha, po czym mówi — No chodź już. Pogadamy trochę.

Rozmawiałem z Inukashi do późnej nocy. Opowiadałem jej jak zbudziłem się dziś wcześnie rano, bo miałem okropny sen. Okazało się, że ona również ostatnio miewa koszmary. Nasza rozmowa polegała przeważnie na krótkiej wymianie zdań. Oboje od zawsze nie byliśmy wylewni ani też skłonni do okazywania swoich emocji. Nawet nigdy tak naprawdę do końca sobie nie ufaliśmy. Jednak mimo tego wszystkiego, dzieli nas dziwnego rodzaju więź.

— Wiesz co, Nezumi? — mówi nagle, po krótkiej chwili ciszy — Wydaje mi się, że on wróci.

— Wróci...Kto? — pytam nieobecnym tonem, wpatrując się w dal.

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Chodzi o Shiona. To nie o nim przypadkiem myślisz bez przerwy od dwóch lat? 

— Skąd to niby wiesz, ha?? — warczę.

— O tym, że cały czas o nim myślisz, czy o tym, że wróci?

— On NIGDY nie wróci... — mówię, uciekając gdzieś wzrokiem.

— Myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie. — oznajmia, wstając i klepiąc mnie po ramieniu — Zaufaj mi na słowo. Choć ten jeden raz, szkodniku.

— W życiu. — prycham, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

Inukashi odwzajemnia uśmiech, po czym kieruje się do wyjścia. Słyszę jeszcze przez chwilę jej oddalające się kroki. Gdy już zupełnie cichną, wzdycham ciężko, podciągając kolana pod brodę i chowając w nich twarz. Czuję jak ból narasta we mnie niczym crescendo. Nie wiem ile mija, zanim cały odrętwiały, zmuszam się do podniesienia na równe nogi. Kieruję się w stronę łazienki, gdy nagle...

Słyszę ciche pukanie do drzwi. Wzdycham ciężko, przewracając oczami. To pewnie Inukashi. Czyżby zapomniała czegoś?

— Już idę! — rzucam ze znużeniem.


End file.
